


across the universe.

by blvkkcat



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: BLM, F/M, Protests, based off a movie, i'll add characters and that once i remember whos in it, peter's from liverpool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 15:19:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18719719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blvkkcat/pseuds/blvkkcat
Summary: Peter Parker, citizen of Liverpool. Michelle Jones, citizen of Queens. The two meet unexpectedly after Peter goes on a hunt to find his uncle. Ends up staying for other plans.





	across the universe.

**Author's Note:**

> this is based off one of my favourite movies, Across the Universe. It's all based off songs from The Beatles and it's absolutely amazing. I recommend watching the movie, i know it's on canadian netflix but idk about everywhere else. It's still a good movie and is worth the watch

The first words that left Michelle’s mouth were “yes”.

 

Then was followed by her voice filled with joy. And the phrases, “what colour should I wear?” and “what songs do you think they’ll play?”.

 

In a couple weeks, she’d be going to her school’s homecoming dance. Her last one. Her boyfriend of a year had asked her. But he said there was a catch.

 

“Mich, I love you. Okay?” He said, which caused her to grow suspicious. 

 

“Okay...I love you too. What was the other thing you needed to tell me?” She asked, part of her didn't want to know. Scared of what he’s be telling her.

 

He took a deep breath, he was scared to tell her. “Michelle...I've been drafted.” She looked at him confused, any possible meaning going through her mind. “What do you mean? Like, for a football team? I knew you’d get into that state team--”

 

“No, Mich...I've been drafted for the army.” He interrupted. “Well, an army boot camp that will get me into the army.”

 

Michelle’s heart dropped, it fell into what was now a pit in her stomach. She felt queasy, the boy she loved, drafted into something worth his life. She couldn't speak for a moment, she tried but all that came out were tiny gasps. Her eyes welled up, the millions of thoughts of her getting a call or letter home saying he was gone.

 

“Michelle? Say something, please.” 

 

She gulped, swallowing the newly formed lump in her throat. “When do you leave?” That was the only thing she wanted to know. She only wanted to know when he’d be leaving her so she could count the days until she got him back.

 

“A week after the dance…” 

 

Michelle threw up in her mouth slightly. She swallowed it down, clenching her jaw to force herself not to cry. “Why so quickly?” She asked, her voice sounded like it was breaking. Because she was breaking slowly.

 

“I got the letter late. I just found out yesterday, I wanted our last good moment together to be the dance.”

 

She furrowed her eyebrows. “Why do you say it like that? Like, you’re going to die?” She started to panic a bit. The way he spoke those words felt like they were tearing her heart into tiny little bits. Each word that left his lips was another piece of her heart cracking. “You’re not going to die!”

 

He looked down, “I know. But, if this camp gets me in...you’re going to have to be ready for if I do.”

 

Michelle grabbed his face and forced him to look at her. “No. You’re not going to, I refuse to believe it! Don't go to it, please. I can’t risk losing you.” She pleaded, she didn't want him to feel guilty but she was hurt. The aches of pain in her chest hurt her.

 

“Michelle, you know if I could back out I would. But, I can’t.”

 

She stared at him, his eyes were now watering. The two let themselves go until they could only see each other's silhouettes through the blur of their tears. Michelle wrapped her arms around him tightly, not wanting to loosen her grip. Not wanting to let him go. “We’re spending every last second together. You hear me?” She gasped between her sobs.

 

He nodded, digging his face into her neck. The two stayed that way, sitting on Michelle’s bed for at least thirty minutes. He then got a call from his parents saying they were waiting outside for him. 

 

“I have to go home.” He said, getting off the phone. Michelle looked down at her lap, playing with her hands nervously. She nodded slowly, biting down on her lip. “Okay…I’ll see you tomorrow.” She said, not looking up at him. He kissed the top of her head, softly. When Michelle looked up, he was gone.

 

The couple counted down the days, spending every hour with each other. They’d go on small trips around New York. He’d take her for picnics at Central Park. She’d take him to the Art Galleries to observe the art he had previously admired.

 

Then one day, they fought.

 

“What do you mean your parents are moving up the date?” Michelle asked, she felt furious. She wasn't supposed to be losing him  _ this  _ quickly. 

 

“They found a time earlier where the truck takes everyone up…I didn’t agree to this, Mich! I told them I wanted to stay, they refused to listen.”

 

She clenched her jaw and balled up her hands into fists. Anger had taken over her. “Make them switch it back! This isn't fair!” The two yelled for ten minutes after that, each of them trying to justify their reasons. Michelle's boyfriend won in the end. He had left her house, leaving her in her room to cry.

 

A week after that, it was homecoming.

 

Michelle panicked as she thought she got stuck in her dress. She decided on wearing the yellow dress that had the pink floral details. She had her friend, Ned Leeds, zip the back of her dress up. Ned was a year older, college student. But she had been his friend since first grade. The two became inseparable, always doing everything together.

 

Except, Ned wasn't attending the dance this year.

 

“Ned, just sneak in.” Michelle said, turning back around to face him. She was much taller than Ned. “You know I can’t do that, they’ll know it's me. I did spike the punch bowl, they’ll know.” Ned chuckled, he smiled seeing her in the dress. “You look great, MJ.” 

 

Michelle smiled. MJ. The nickname the most important people in her life could call her. And judging by how her boyfriend calls her ‘Mich’, he’s not apart of it. She’s tried to make him but he hated the idea of it, then presented the nickname to Ned and he absolutely adored it. “Thanks, Leeds.”

 

He nodded, putting his hand up on her shoulder. “Now. You two are going to have a great night, okay?” He asked, her nodding in return. Michelle felt happy but was devastated at the same time. Her boyfriend was leaving the next morning, and she couldn't bear to part him. And her best friend had to go back to university soon, another person she’d be losing. 

 

She was driven there by her boyfriend. He wore a white suit, one to compliment the yellow of her dress. The car ride was silent, neither of them were able to talk to each other. Their fight still had some affect on how they behaved.

 

Arriving to the dance, Michelle saw her friends Liz and Betty. Liz wore a pink dress while Betty wore blue. She smiled to see the two of them, these two weren't that close with Michelle but they were still great friends to her. The three met in the middle, complimenting each other's appearances. 

 

Then her song played.

 

**_Hold me tight, tell me I’m the only one. And then I might, never be the lonely one._ **

 

Michelle searched around the gymnasium for her boyfriend, he already on his way to her. She walked over. “Can we dance? It’s our last night together and I don't want it to end on a bad note.” He said, gently reaching for her hands. Michelle nodded, she missed him since their fight. And he was right, they didn't have much longer.

 

**_Hold me tight, tonight, tonight. It’s you, you, you._ **

 

Michelle brought him in close, her arms wrapping around his neck. His hands traveled down to hold her waist. They slow danced, to a song you wouldn't normally slow dance to.

 

**_Hold me tight, let me go on loving you. Tonight, tonight. Making love to only you._ **

 

The song played, and played. Michelle nearly brought to tears, she didn't think she could listen to this song the same anymore without feeling like she’s losing someone. She held onto him tighter as the song shifted in tone.

 

**_Oh no, What it means to hold you tight. Being here alone tonight with you. It feels so right now._ **

 

The stood there swaying, each new song that came didn't change how they changed. They constantly swayed, holding onto each other like their lives depended on it. An hour had passed and the dance had concluded. Michelle tried to stay there as long as possible, but she had her curfew and so did her boyfriend.

 

The two walked out to his car, him driving her home. They waited outside of Michelle’s house, she didn't want to go inside because if she did she’d be wasting her last true moments with him.

 

“Michelle, go inside. It’s getting close to your curfew.” He said, staring at her. She was looking down at her lap, fidgeting with her fingers. She shook her head. “No, screw my curfew. I don't want to lose you.” She said, lifting her head up to stare at him.

 

He rested his hand on her knee, squeezing slightly to comfort her. Michelle’s eyes fluttered down to his lips, then back up to his eyes. “Babe…” She said softly, leaning in. He caught on, leaning in without responding. Their lips collided, moving together. Each kiss was desperate, and as if they were to detach their lips for even a second it would destroy them.

 

Then Michelle’s phone began to ring. It broke her to have to pull away to answer it, but it was her mother. She had to answer it.

 

“Where are you?” Her mother asked, she seemed angry. It was understandable, she was ten minutes passed curfew. “I'm outside the house, I’ll be inside in a minute.” She said, getting a furious reply in return from her mother. Michelle hung up and kissed her boyfriend one last time. “I love you. Please, come over tomorrow before you leave.” 

 

He nodded, kissing her back. It was short and sweet, full of longing. “I will, Mich. I love you too.” Michelle then left the car, watching him drive away. She sighed heavily, walking inside her house and up to her room.

 

\----

 

Peter was a bit preoccupied.

 

He also was known for one night stands. He’d find some girl, take them home and their night would be filled with things.

 

However, one of the times he picked one of the girls up. There was something about her that made him want her. All of the strings attached. This girl, Felicia Hardy, was now his girlfriend of three weeks. And as mentioned, he was a bit preoccupied.

 

“Faster, Parker.” Felicia had moaned out, Peter nodded and started ramming into her faster. The backboard of the bed banged against the wall, luckily there were no neighbors straight through the wall.

 

The two of them panted, groans from Peter being overpowered by the moans leaving Felicia. She held onto him closely, her nails slightly digging into his back and scratching. He leaned down while thrusting, kissing her swollen lips sloppily. Their tongues colliding before another loud moan was produced by Felicia.

 

“Hardy, how close are you?” He asked, his words were separated by quick and heavy breaths. Her moans got louder, she couldn't hear him at first over them and the sound of the bed hitting the wall with force. “K-keep going…” She softly breathed out, Peter continuing the technique. He only changed the pace slightly, going a bit faster than before.

 

“There! Right there, fuck…Don’t stop.” 

 

Peter obliged, burying his face into her neck and sucking on it. A couple more thrusts later and Felicia came, followed by Peter. He laid himself down beside her, pulling the condom off and threw it in the garbage beside the bed.

 

Felicia cuddled up to him, pulling the blanket over herself. This was routine. Fuck, cuddle, sleep, wake up the next morning, repeat. It was more spaced out, of course. Peter worked, but that was usually their schedule. But this time Peter had something else planned.

 

“Get up.” He said, moving her off of him and sitting up. “And, get dressed too.” Felicia stared at him confused from her spot on the bed. “Why? Lay back down, cuddle me.” She reached her arm out to grab his hand. Wanting to pull him back down into the bed. “No, we’re going to the pub.” He said, putting himself into his pants. Felicia sat up, a tad bit annoyed at his decision. “Why? Why are we going to the pub?” 

 

Peter turned, pulling his belt back through the loops. “Our favourite band is playing there, I thought we could go see them. Maybe they’ll sing our song.” He said, now pulling his shirt over his head. Felicia crossed her arms. “I swear, if you get hammered completely. I’m not bringing you home.” She huffed, getting out of bed and putting her clothes on.

They walked through the alleyways behind the houses. The uneven cobblestone paths leading them out into the main roads. The pub wasn’t that far from where Peter lived. Peter and Felicia walked in, the music was blaring already. The sound of drunk men sipping at their beers messily and their shouts were heard from outside.

 

Twenty minutes passed, Peter was on his way to being shitfaced. Felicia, had a few shots but wasn’t feeling the same buzz Peter would’ve been. And as Peter had predicted, the band played their song. One of them actually.

 

**_Hold me tight, tell me I’m the only one and then I might. Never be the lonely one._ **

 

Peter wasn’t telling Felicia something, which is partially why he took her out dancing. If dancing was having Felicia grind up against Peter in the corner. He hadn’t told her about the big trip he was planning. All the way to New York. Which left Felicia alone, halfway across the world without him. 

 

He wanted to find his uncle, Ben. Peter was given to his aunt at a young age, being raised by her. His uncle was there, sometimes. But then left. Peter had no clue why, and he wanted to know. He had tracked him down for weeks, his aunt giving him clues as to where he’d be. Which was Queens.

 

**_Hold me tight, tonight, tonight. It’s you, you, you._ **

 

Felicia spun herself around to face him, her arms snaking around his neck. She smirked, bringing him in closer and placing a passionate kiss onto his lips. Peter kissed her back, his hands adjusting to her now facing him. Placing them onto her hips, he squeezed them softly. She smiled against his lips, singing the lyrics onto them.

 

“Hold me tight...let me go on loving you. Tonight, tonight. Making love to only you…” She pushed him up against the wall that was closest to them, but Peter quickly pressed her against the wall. “We should take this elsewhere…” She said, her hands traveling up into his hair. “Yeah, maybe we should…” He responded.

 

They made their way to the toilets. Locking the door behind them. The first thing Peter had done as soon as the door was locked, was picking Felicia up and placing her onto the sink. The kiss was now wet and sloppy. There was an overwhelming amount of desperation within their movements. 

 

Their tongues smashed together, the taste of the rum Peter was drinking could be tasted. Felicia felt like she could get drunk off just the taste. He trailed kisses down her jawline to her neck, placing tiny and soft kisses before sucking hard. A slight moan left Felicia’s mouth, 

Peter’s hand trailed down her body. 

 

He unbuttoned her pants and slid his hand in. It was cold, causing Felicia to flinch slightly. He slowly started to rub through her underwear. Felicia gasped and threw her head back. In the matter of seconds, Peter pushed aside the cloth and ran one of his fingers up and down her opening.

 

He slid a finger inside, slowly going in and out. As he got faster, the louder she got. They weren’t worried since the music was still as loud as it was. He brought his lips back up to hers, and was met with a mixture of small pecks and loud moans. 

 

Then there was a bang at the door. It had startled the two of them, Peter quickly removed his hand and Felicia hopped off the sink to do her pants back up. Peter grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the bathroom. They headed back through the allies, he took her home.

 

“See you tomorrow?” He asked, holding both of her hands in his. Felicia nodded, pecking him on the lips. “Of course.” Felicia started to walk away, but Peter thought it’d be the perfect time to finally tell his girlfriend about his trip.

 

“I’m leaving soon…” He blurted out, Felicia stopping in her tracks and turning around. “Pardon?” She raised her brows, Peter seeing the look on her face made him instantly regret saying anything. “I’m leaving Liverpool...I don’t know for how long but I’m going on a trip…”

 

She nodded, chuckling. “So, when were you going to tell me? Would I have had to wait longer than this to find out? Were you ever going to tell me or were you planning on disappearing one day?” 

 

He walked over, placing his hand on her shoulder. Which was immediately removed by her. “Tell me.” She begged with anger written all over her face. Peter gulped, “I was going to tell you. I promise, I was. I just didn’t know how to explain it.”

 

“Where are you going?”

 

“America...New York specifically.”

 

“For what?”

 

Peter froze. “It’s just a small trip, I’ll be back at some point you don’t need to worry--” Felicia scoffed at him. “Don’t worry? My boyfriend is going on a surprise trip and he won’t tell me where nor what he’s planning on doing there!”

 

He took her hands, “I’ll explain it later, I promise. Go get some rest, love. You’re gonna need it after all the dancing...I love you…” He said, planting a kiss atop her head. She sighed and rolled her eyes. “Whatever, love you too.” She jolted her hands out of his and marched herself into her house.

Peter stood there for another five minutes, hoping for a text saying ‘come inside, i’m lonely’ or ‘i can’t sleep’. But he was sent nothing. He walked down the cobblestone pathways to his house. Going up to his room and throwing himself onto his bed, quietly singing to himself.

 

 __"Hold me tight. Tonight, tonight. It's you, you, you."

**Author's Note:**

> i didnt know what to name michelle's boyfriend so he's just anonymous. anyways i hope you enjoyed. my twitter is @feIiciasnat if you wanna follow. the l is a capital i btw


End file.
